Bijou's Wish
by Wishbone the Lover of Books
Summary: All of the Ham Hams want to do something fun and decide to search for a waterfall in the park. Bijou really wants to tell Hamtaro how she feels about him. Will she get her chance? Read to find out. I've also added a disclaimer to this story.


Bijou's Wish

Author's note: I used Harmony from the new Hamtaro game for gameboy advance (Hamtaro: Ham Ham Heartbreak). Also, I do not own Hamtaro or anything associated with it. I did not create the characters. All that I own is my story writing.

One day, as Bijou was walking to the clubhouse, she found herself thinking to herself.

"I really like Hamtaro," Bijou thought. "I want to tell him how I feel, but if I did, he wouldn't understand." Sigh. "I wish he would understand."

All of a sudden, a white hamster with a halo around her head and a magic wand appeared.

"I see you like Hamtaro a lot," the mysterious and beautiful hamster said.

"Who are you?" Bijou asked.

"I am Harmony, and your problem is my specialty. All I have to do is zap Hamtaro with my magic wand, and he'll know what you're talking about."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you'll have to show me who Hamtaro is. I don't know anything about him."

"Sure, I'll show you. Come on."

Bijou led Harmony to the clubhouse and stopped at the door. She showed Harmony who Hamtaro was, and Harmony zapped him with her magic wand from behind the door.

"There," Harmony exclaimed, "that should do it."

"So, he'll know what I'm talking about?" Bijou asked.

"Yes, he will. My job here is done. Good-bye."

"Bye, Harmony, and thanks."

Bijou then walked in the door of the clubhouse and greeted everybody.

"Hamha, everyone!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hamha, Bijou!" everyone replied back.

"Hello, Bijou." Boss said timidly. "We were going on a field trip today to the park. There's supposed to be a waterfall somewhere in the park, and we were going to find it."

"Yeah." Hamtaro said. "It's going to be like a treasure hunt. This is going to be so much fun. A mini adventure!"

"Uhh…Sandy?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes, Maxwell?" Sandy replied.

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure."

"Can I go with you, Pashmina?" Dexter and Howdy said at the same time.

"I'm sorry boys, but I'm going with Penelope," she stated.

"Ookwee," Penelope shouted, full of excitement.

"I guess we'll have to be partners, so no jokes." Dexter told Howdy.

"I can tell jokes if I want to," Howdy said indignantly.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Oh, put a lid on it you two," said Cappy annoyed.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to go by myself with my maracas." Stan said disappointed.

"I'll go with you, Cappy." Panda said.

"Okay," Cappy replied with glee.

"I'll go with Pepper if she comes." Oxnard said.

"Bijou…will…you…" Boss started but was interrupted by Hamtaro.

"I hope you all are ready to have fun," Hamtaro cried, unable to restrain his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we are," they all said back.

They all walked together to the park. Bijou was walking between Hamtaro and Boss, but more toward Hamtaro. When they got there, they all split up.

"Okay, everybody," Hamtaro shouted, "We will all split up into twos and look for the waterfall. Let's meet back here in 1 hour. If anyone finds the waterfall, tell us about where it is when we meet together again, okay? Have fun!"

"Can you go by yourself, Boss?" Bijou asked him.

"Sure," Boss said dejectedly, "but…"

Bijou had already run up to Hamtaro and become his partner. Everyone went out to search, and Bijou and Hamtaro found the waterfall first. For the whole hour, nobody else found it. While they were there, they talked.

"Wow, this place is really romantic isn't it, Hamtaro?" Bijou inquired.

"I'll say," Hamtaro agreed. "The waterfall sure is beautiful."

"Hamtaro, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I like you."

"Heke?"

"A whole lot."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good."

"Why."

"Because I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"This turned out to be such a good field trip."

"The best adventure ever."

"Now we can be partners for everything."

"You bet."

The hour was over, and everyone came back to the entrance of the park. Hamtaro and Bijou showed everybody the waterfall and everyone was amazed. They all went home after that, and Bijou sat in her cage thinking to herself.

"Hamtaro is just the right ham for me," Bijou told herself.

In his home, Hamtaro was thinking the same thing about her.

The End

I hope that everyone liked this story. I know that it's a little short, but that's because I wrote three years ago, and I didn't feel like rewriting it. I do have longer stories that I'll upload eventually. I just need to get my first two uploaded stories out of script format and into story format. I hope that the stories are better now. Review it if you can please.


End file.
